together forever
by cac123
Summary: Derek has had a big crush on casey for a while but he backed down when she met someone...but what happens when Caseys life gets put into danger and it seems to happen more then once will he stick by her or will he run... read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

-1It was their first day of school and all they could think was wow I finally made it. As Derek walked up the sidewalk to the doors he heard someone calling his name when he turned around it was his best friend.

"Hey Casey how was your summer," Derek asks nervously he's had a crush on her for a year now.

"Pretty good I had a wonderful time in California, I met this guy…" Casey said walking into the school. That's when Derek stopped listening she had met someone. He blew his chance with her, but he pretended to be happy for her.

"Does this guy go to school with us," Derek asked edgily his voice filled with ice.

"Yea he does his name is David he is in my 3rd period class," Casey said as she put on some lip gloss. In Derek's opinion though he thought she didn't need it.

"Well I'm going to go to class ill see you at lunch," Casey said walking down the hall to her class.

Derek just shook his head and walked away the day seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it, it was lunch time. He excitedly left class but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Casey and David making out right in front of his locker. Derek decided that instead of sitting with Casey and David for lunch that he would just skip lunch and hide in the janitors closet. After lunch was over the day continued to pass by pretty uneventfully. Again though he saw Casey and David together and became so angry that he flew out of school without even a thought. When Derek got home he decided to take a nap, but when he woke up he noticed that he had 8 txt messages and 6 voice mails all from Casey. Concerned he listened to them and towards the last one he heard her start crying and asked if he could come over as soon as he got this message. As soon as he hung up the phone he flew over to Casey's house and saw her sitting on the front porch hiding her face.

"Casey what's wrong honey," Derek asked sitting down next to her.

"He hit me Derek," Casey said looking up at Derek crying. When Derek saw this he saw red he was so mad. Casey had a black eye a fat lip and a large scratch across her cheek.

"I'll protect you Casey I won't ever let him hurt you again I promise," Derek said putting his arm around Casey.

"Thank y…" But before she could get the last word out David had her in his arms and a gun pointed to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Casey and Derek aren't step sibs in this story they are best friends. Sorry its so short

"David what are you doing," Casey cried as she felt the metal get pressed against her skull.

"You aren't suppose to be talking to him and I told you if ever did again I would have to punish you," David said smirking and pushing the gun further into her head. The feeling of the gun pressed hard against Casey's skull made her wince from pain.

"David we can talk about this just let Casey go," Derek said trying to stay calm.

"You want to talk fine we can talk but I'm not letting her go," David said pulling his arm tighter around Casey's waist. As David pulled his arm tighter around her waist, Casey elbowed him in his stomach. Casey's punch knocked the wind out David and he released Casey from his grasp.

"You bitch how could you choose him over me," David said as tears fell from his eyes.

"That's easy he never threatened to take my life," Casey said as she clung to Derek's hand tightly. When Casey said this David pointed the gun at them.

"If I can't have you know one will," David said as he pulled the trigger and ran down the street. When David pulled the trigger Casey fell to the ground clutching her arm in pain.

"Casey are you okay," Derek asks pulling out his cell phone and calling 911.

"My arm hurts really bad Derek," Casey said curling up in the fetal position.

"It's ok the ambulance is on the way just stay with me," Derek said sitting down and pulling Casey into his arms.

"I will try," Casey says but as she mutters the last word she passes out.

"Casey Casey come on wake up," Derek says while shaking her.


End file.
